


Bright Lights and dule memories.

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: BONUS HANNIBAL TEARS!, Cabin, Canada, Caring Will Graham, Comforting muder husband, Crying, Crying Hannibal, Drawing, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal drawing, Hint to bottom hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Snow, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Fic giveaway winner! @iantoyaPrompt!hurt/comfort with Hannibal tears...and Will makes it better. :D Fluff perhaps, no smut





	Bright Lights and dule memories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keajoaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keajoaq/gifts).



> This fic is for my 500 follower giveaway on tumblr! Congratulations @iantoya! (Prompt in summery)  
> I hope you all enjoy! <3  
> (This was bated by me so if you see any errers feel free to let me know :) thank you)

The air was cold and wild as a gust of the cold mountain wind blew in over the small cabin at its base. Hannibal sat quietly under candle light as he focused on sketching a drawing of a fon in the field out the window. Though he had started earlier that morning and was just finishing details now.  The sun now fully submerged into the arizin, the sky dark and filling out with its spatter of a million stars. 

A gust of the cold night air mixed with some snow that was falling flows into the cabin as Will opens the Front door. He had been fishing all day on the other side of the mountain and had just returned with four good size fish on his back. Hannibal looks up for a brief moment his long grown out hair sweeping into his eyes as he looks over his murder husband. He then places his pencil down and walks over to help Will with his coat. The thick fur now soacked from the snow outside didn't come off of his shoulders with out a small fight.    
  
“These are fine Fish, Will,” Hannibal complements with a smile as Will nods with a smile of his own and sets all of his gear near the door. They begin to make there way into the kitchen. Will sets the fish onto the counter before they make there way back to the living room and both take the they're seets on the couch in front of the fire.   
  
“How was your day, Hannibal?” Will says scratching his chin with a now full beard.   
  
“It was nice,” Hannibal turned his head to his love and smiled again, “I am almost finished with that drawing I started of the fon from this morning.”   
  
“yeah?” Will looked to Hannibal and then over to his desk, “I just wish that fon was a buck instead. We would finally have a change in this boring cabin routine.”   
  
“You were the one who suggested we go to Canada,” Hannibal said with a tease as he got up to go back to his desk.   
  
“yes, I was,” Will chuckled lifting an eyebrow, “I figured they will look in Europe, I told jack you planned on showing me Florence. He's probably looking all over there.”   
  
“Oh?” Hannibal turned back sitting at the desk to look at will who was sitting on the couch.   
  
“I figured it would be a good distraction,” Will smirks and puts his head back against the back of the couch.   
  
“And it should be, considering how Jack is so easily misled,” Hannibal nodded in a agreement, a smirk making its way to his lips as well.   
  
“true, he was convinced chilton was the ripper at one point, and he couldn't even eat meat,” Will chuckled quietly again with a slight wink to the older man, Hannibal chuckled as well before he turned to begin drawing once more.   
  
“Oh wow,” will's voice was quiet but close as Hannibal looked around to see will standing beside him looking up at the mountain out the window.    
  
“What?” Hannibal smiled before he followed Wills eyes to see a scattered symphony of light caressing the top of the mountain, the aurora borealis.   
  
Will watched the colors dance in the sky for a few more moments before looking down at his husband who was now watching as well, but something was off. Leaning down, he saw the tears filling Hannibal's eyes. Setting a hand on Hannibal shoulder will rubbed it gently, “Hannibal? Are you okey?”    
  
Hannibal looked away but did not hide as he blinked a few times letting a few tears cascade down to his sharpe cheekbones.    
  
“Is this your first time seeing the lights?” Will asked with a smile trying to comfort the older man.   
  
Hannibal smiled back and looked up at the lights once more, “no,” he replyed softly his voice shaking but not cracking, “this would be my second time.”    
  
Will nodded and gestured for Hannibal to come over to the couch with him. Hannibal smiled softly and followed him over. Once they were on the couch, Will looked over to Hannibal who for a moment looked almost vulnerable. The older man sat up slightly and adjusted himself a little in his Seat. He then wiped his cheek with a graceful hand not afraid to shed tears in front of the younger man, trusting he will understand.    
  
“Hay,” Will said softly as he scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.   
  
Hannibal flinched a little at first, but Will didn't do a lot of touching so this was a unique moment he would cherish. He looked over to Will to show he was listening, offering a smile as he looked into pools of deep blue. Will smiled back and looked into Hannibal's eyes. Using a slow and slightly hesitant hand he cupped Hannibal stubble filled cheek and curest it gently with the pad of his thumb. Hannibal closed his eyes leaning into the touch with a content sigh. Visions of Mischa ran threw his head, he missed her very much. The last time he had seen the lights was when he came to Canada to kill an enemy, for Mischa. The memory of killing the man for his sister was so powerful it reduced him to tears.   
  
“You don't have to tell me,” will smiled sympathetically and took Hannibal's hand.   
  
“thank you, will,” Hannibal squeezes Will's hand. Will smiled again and nodded, “I appreciate the concern and I am grateful for everything you do, but I believe that is a tale for another time.”   
  
“Alright,” will nodded again getting up from the couch with a smile still holding the hand of his love, “ready for bed?”    
  
Hannibal nodded as well and stood to follow Will into their bedroom. Will lied down on his back and pulled Hannibal close. The older man cuddled into him from the side and laid his head on Will's chest. Will began running his fingers through Hannibal's long grown out salt and pepper hair until the older man had fallen asleep. Then he relaxed until he had drifted it to a pleasant slumber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tjank you @iantoya for followimg, participating, and being such a cool person! And for the rest of my beautiful readers Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you all enjoyed <3  
> Comments and khudos are much welcome!


End file.
